


a force of nature

by manowrites



Series: Korra Omegaverse [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, of course they're there, the whole gang is there, they dont speak but y'all its a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Izumi finally proposes to the woman she loves
Relationships: Izumi (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Korra Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829662
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	a force of nature

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO GREEKSALAD FOR BEING MY BETA.
> 
> the year is 143

Walking around the palace without her guards was bound to cause suspicion, but Izumi didn’t care. She knew the servants gossiped amongst themselves about the goings-on in the palace and She couldn’t afford to have this secret get out.

Moving quickly, she made her way to the blacksmith. After making sure that they were alone, she turned to the larger woman.

“Is it done? You can’t send for me if it isn’t done yet - I can’t risk everyone knowing about this, Riki.”

“Calm down, Princess, it’s done. Would you like to see it?”

“Yes, of course.” Izumi followed Riki back to her office, where she was given a box. She opened it eagerly. Inside, she found a golden headpiece with a matching ring. “It’s beautiful.”

“I tried to get it as close to your designs as possible.”

“Riki, it’s perfect. Thank you.” Izumi reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag heavy with gold coins. “You’ve done me a great kindness. If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Good luck, Princess.” Riki smiled as the excited young alpha left her office.

Izumi was beyond excited. The Fire Lord had given his blessing for his pup to propose to the girl she loved. The headpiece and ring were perfect. She had the chef preparing a special dinner that would be taken to her room. There, she would propose. Now all she had to do was find her love.

After looking all around the palace, Izumi finally found her in the kitchens, about to grab her meal. Without saying a word, Izumi walked in, grabbed Omeko’s hand, and all but dragged her away, ignoring the stares and smiles from the rest of the staff. The younger girl questioned her along their journey, but Izumi refused to answer her questions. There was a small, secretive smile on her face.

Arriving at their destination, Izumi turned to the younger girl, “Are you ready?”

“What’s this all about?” the girl asked.

“Close your eyes and you’ll see.”

“That is literally impossible,” Omeko laughed.

“Just do it, please.”

“Okay.” She smiled as she closed her eyes. “They’re closed. Now what?” She heard the door open and was guided inside with a gentle hand on the small of her back. She didn’t know why she had to close her eyes; she had seen Izumi’s room before. She was sat in a chair.

“You can look,” Izumi said. Omeko opened her eyes.

The room was beautiful. She was sitting at a table with a lone candle while the room was littered with flower petals. She noticed there was food on the table - roast duck, her favorite.

“Izumi, what is this?”

“This is me asking you to marry me,” the princess answered. She bites her lip nervously. “I’ve been planning it all day.”

“Izumi... You know we can’t,” Omeko said sadly.

“I’ve asked my Sire, and he gave me his blessing. We can get married; that is, if you accept.”

“What will people say?”

“No one else matters except for you and me. I’m the heir to the throne - they are going to talk about me anyway.” Izumi moved to her knees in front of Omeko.

“Why _me_? Why not a high-born omega who can give you royal babies?”

“The only person I want to have babies with is you, Omeko. You are the only person I want, for the rest of my life. I don’t care what people say about us because you make me happy. I want to love and cherish you, give you strong pups that look like the both of us. The only person I’ve ever had eyes for is you, my love. I want to be yours, if you’ll have me.”

“Well, when you put it that way, of course I'll be yours; I’d be happy to marry you.” Omeko smiled, her eyes shining with tears, before kissing Izumi.

Before she could get lost in the kiss, Izumi pulled the ring out of her pocket and slid it on the omega’s finger. “I love you so much.”

Omeko giggled before Izumi kissed her again. She got to her feet before moving to sit on the other side of the table. The two enjoyed their meal in silence, but Izumi couldn’t stop stealing glances at her fiancée.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Omeko was presented with the headpiece that Izumi had made for her to signify her as being part of the royal family. She was surprised at the amount of people who showed up for the wedding. It wasn’t a public affair like most royal weddings. It was an intimate ceremony with a mere thirty people in attendance, not counting the palace staff. All of Izumi’s family were there. They laughed and talked and danced. She and her new wife were slow dancing together when a woman approached them. She was unfamiliar to Omeko, but Izumi seemed to know her.

“Hey Su, what’s up?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but Lin and Kya have something for you.” Suyin smiled as she led them toward the rather large gift.

As they walked, Omeko leaned in close to Izumi and whispered, “Who is she?”

“That’s Lin’s kid sister,” Izumi replied.

“Toph Beifong has another child? Why have I never seen her before?”

“Yeah, she lives with her grandparents. She just finished school so she wasn’t travelling as much, but I'm sure you’ll see her more. She’s only a year younger than you; you two might make great friends.”

Lin was standing next to Kya, who held their son in her arms.

“Hey ladies, we have something for you,” Kya said.

Lin presented the two newlyweds with a small, intricate fountain. “Lin made it herself,” Kya said, smiling proudly at her wife.

“Kya planned it out,” Lin said as she took the baby from her mate.

“It’s beautiful, thank you both.” Omeko smiled appreciatively at the two older women.

“How’s little Shang doing?” Izumi asked her friends.

“He’s just had a feeding, now we are trying to burp,” Kya answered as she watched Lin handle their son.

“Now that you’re married, Izumi, when can we expect pups of yours? Shang is going to need a friend.”

“Not for a few years. We’ve talked it over, and we want to travel a bit before we really settle down and I become Fire Lord. Then we can have some pups.”

Omeko smiled at her mate as she talked with her friends. The day could not get any better in her book.

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue this, idk


End file.
